


Possession

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Hate Sex, Leechshipping, M/M, Master/Pet, Size Difference, Yami Bakura and Zorc are fused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: The demon—because that was what Bakura had become—presents his special pet with a new task.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Zorc Necrophades
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combo of prompts from days 19-21.. Heed the tags and be aware that, like all my omegaverse fics, Ryou is intersex and his genitalia will be referred to as such. 
> 
> I have not read any other 'Zorkura' fics; this version is entirely my own.
> 
> (Also I came up with 'leechshipping' as a name! Seeing as this is the only fic on AO3 with this pairing tagged I think I've earned naming rights.)

The demon—because that was what Bakura had become—looked upon him coldly.

Ryou’s head bowed to the wet, hard ground beneath him where he knelt, moisture bleeding through the knees of his jeans. His heart trembled in his chest despite himself. He hated being afraid, cowering under the demon’s gaze—it could smell his fear, and relished in watching him squirm. Ryou didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but no matter how much he urged himself to be brave, he always gave in when he was at the demon’s feet like this.

“Pet,” it addressed him. Its voice was awful; there were layers to it, a distorted rendition of Ryou’s own buried far under a deep, ancient shroud. “Look at me.”

Lips pressed together, Ryou lifted his head. “Yes, master?”

The demon’s mouth curled into a grin, flashing its sharp teeth. Seeing it smile was strange—its face was Bakura’s, and therefore it still somehow resembled Ryou, despite everything. It probably should have bothered him that the expression didn’t look more out of place on a creature that was half Zorc. “Approach.”

His legs stiff, Ryou rose unsteadily and crossed the room, kneeling once again in front of the massive throne at its front. The demon towered over him from its current vantage point, its head resting on the palm of its large, long-nailed hand. His eyes drifted to the ground, unwilling to settle on Bakura.

“I told you to _look_ at me,” the demon said, its tone laced with annoyance. “Properly. You know how I feel about cowardice.”

Ryou reluctantly looked up. The demon was big—nearly twice Ryou’s size, if they were standing on even ground. Twisted horns jutted out from under its hair; thin, batlike wings were tucked behind its back; and a long tail laid on the chair’s arm. Its bare chest and neck were littered with scales, black and shining, which carved out the harsh lines of its body. These unnatural mutations of the flesh were what Bakura had used his power to do to himself—what Ryou had enabled him to do. They were a permanent reminder of his betrayal.

Bile rose in his throat. “I await your command, master,” Ryou mumbled.

He hated the formality required of him, but the punishment for insubordination was worse than the satisfaction he gained from disrespecting the demon. All of Ryou’s natural instincts screamed at him to submit, to obey the orders he was given. Besides, he knew he could scream at it until he was blue in the face and Bakura—Zorc—wouldn’t even bat an eyelid. No; obeying was the only real option, lest he wanted to put his safety on the line.

“I’ve been thinking,” the demon began, deceptively casual. “I think you need to start earning your keep around here. I’ve given you clothing, a roof over your head, food, the resources you need to get you through your heats—is that not enough to warrant some sort of rent?”

Stiffening, Ryou swallowed. _Earn_ his keep? To stay in this miserable place, where he was a prisoner of his own biology—beholden to the whims of a creature who had isolated him from everything he’d ever known?

“I fear I’ve let you become horribly lazy,” it continued, when Ryou didn’t respond. “So I’ve come up with a new service for you to perform—a special job, for my very special pet.” It paused, and let its gaze drag over his body. Then: “I expect you to behave. Do you understand?”

The words caught in Ryou’s throat. “I understand,” he managed at last, reluctant. “Master.”

The demon’s sharp, black nails rapped against the chair. “Good,” it said, softly. “You’ll be starting tomorrow—I’ll arrange to have a uniform delivered to your room.”

Anxiety roiled in his stomach, but Ryou nodded, avoiding the demon’s gaze. “Okay,” he whispered. “Thank you, master.”

The demon’s long fingers stilled. “You should get going,” it said, grin widening. Its teeth gleamed in the moonlight. “You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

* * *

Ryou looked down at the part of his new ‘uniform’ that he’d just unwrapped in disgust.

It had been left on his bed this morning in light of his conversation with the demon, wrapped up in some kind of tarp. He hadn’t been sure what to expect—he had considered some kind of ridiculous costume for the demon’s amusement, maybe, or a sort of workman’s garb. Certainly not anything like this.

Surely Bakura couldn’t really want him to dress like _this_ , which resembled something the Omegas in the porn movies the boys at Domino had used to watch might wear. Surely he couldn’t expect Ryou to report to his throne room in—

But he could, couldn’t he?

Ryou’s throat went dry. If he refused to comply, he would be punished. Worse, his imprisoned friends could be endangered—both Zorc and Bakura were well aware of his weaknesses and exactly how to exploit them, and neither would hesitate to harm someone Ryou cared about if they thought it would hurt him.

Steeling himself, Ryou tugged off the loose tunic he’d grown accustomed to wearing, as well as his thin cotton underwear. Then, as he tried not to cringe, he slipped into the underwear he’d been given. They were snug around his thighs, digging into his skin, and in the back they were even skimpier; there was a hole over his crotch, unpleasantly wide and revealing.

With a heavy heart, Ryou twisted slightly to see what they looked like from a different angle, using the mirror stuck up against the door. Then, his chest tightened.

‘Property of Master Zorc’ was scrawled across the back of the panties in large lettering, right above where the heart-shaped cutout that exposed his hole lay. It was like some kind of tramp stamp—a clear claim of ownership, as if the demon were trying to ward off competitors. The words were practically a brand of possession.

Face red and nausea welling in his stomach, Ryou unfolded the rest of the wrapping paper. His discomfort swelled when he realised there was only one other item in the package, and it was cold, hard, and round. He swallowed, he pulled it out. At first glance it looked like some kind of leather bracelet or belt, though it was too long to have been meant to fit around his wrists.

Like the panties, there were letters carved into the black material—‘Property of the King of Thieves,’ they read. The words were neat and precise; whoever made it had clearly spent a good while on the engraving.

It was then that Ryou realised exactly what he was holding. It wasn’t a bracelet at all. Rather, it was a collar, of the sort that Omegas such as Ryou had worn back before proprietorship laws had been abolished. The thought of wearing such a thing was ridiculous; it was pulled straight from a different century, far before he’d been born. It was as foreign to him as the elaborate palace the demon had imprisoned them in.

Ryou studied it for another long moment and forced out a laugh of disbelief. The demon was trying to humiliate him, it _had_ to be—trying to mock him for his low status, his weakness, his inability to resist. There was no way it was serious about Ryou wearing something like this.

Teeth gritted, he undid its buckle, and with trembling hands he slipped the collar around his neck. Then, he fastened it. It fit perfectly; the leather was comfortable and cool against his heated skin. It wasn’t even so different from the band he had worn the Millennium Ring mere months ago, though it felt like a lifetime had gone by since then.

His eyes drifted back to the reflection in the mirror. Now that the shock had worn off, the uniform didn’t seem quite so bad. That was the most disturbing part about all of this: how easy it was for Ryou to just roll over and accept it. But it wasn’t particularly as if he had a choice. He had to humor the demon, or else he’d be punished. His refusal could mean the suffering of his friends, who trusted him to keep them alive. They _needed_ him to do this.

Ryou could walk out there this once, for them, Bakura’s name on his neck and Zorc’s on his ass. He could let his master have his fun laughing at him. Then it would all be over.

Head held high, he made his way towards the door. Then, without looking back, he walked out onto one of the cold, flat steps that led down from his room to the demon’s throne. The mindless servants the demon commanded were out as always, lined up at the top of the staircase. Their cloaked faces were dark, eyes vacant. Ryou knew they were only shadows—they didn’t even have the capacity to move of their own volition, let alone to silently judge him for his outfit choices—but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering as he hurried down towards where the demon awaited him.

Zorc was sitting on the throne, inspecting one of its nails. Its manner of dress changed depending on the day—sometimes it preferred the red cloak and shendyt, other times the striped shirt it had worn during its victory over the Pharaoh. Today, it had chosen a mix of the two: ratty black jeans, with nothing on top. At the very least both of them were shirtless this way.

When the demon didn’t acknowledge his presence, Ryou swallowed and—gathering his courage—dropped to one knee. “Master,” he mumbled “I—I wore the uniform you had made for me.”

The demon’s lazy gaze dragged from its nail to where Ryou was sitting on the floor between its legs. “I can see that,” it said. “Stand, and give me a spin.”

Ryou bit his lip but stood anyway. His arms crossed over his chest, he spun in place, cringing inwardly the whole time. It was freezing in the throne room—he could feel his nipples pebbling from where they were hidden beneath his forearm.

“Drop the arms and stop trying to play coy,” the demon snapped, annoyed. Its voice sounded almost human—that was more Bakura than Zorc, then. He was the only one who got angry with Ryou like that. “If I had wanted you covered up I would have covered you up myself.”

His cheeks going hot, Ryou allowed his arms to fall to his sides. Silently, stood there under the demon’s scrutiny for at least a minute in complete silence as those reddish eyes scoured every inch of his body. They lingered on his belly and slim thighs, his chest, his hips. It was so embarrassing; he hated being watched so closely, hated that his body was of interest to the demon.

“Does it please you, master?” he ventured tentatively, after another long moment had gone by. The sooner he had a response from the demon, the sooner he could retreat to his room—that was the only reason he sought its approval. It wasn’t as if he really _wanted_ the demon to like his ‘uniform.’

The demon let out a low hum, but Ryou couldn’t tell whether it signified his assent or not. “Come to me, pet,” it said in lieu of a proper response, patting its lap. Its tone was calmer, Bakura’s momentary frustration having ceded.

Taking a step forward, Ryou inspected the grooves of the throne, searching for some kind of foothold that he could use to pull himself up onto its wide seat. He didn’t dare to ask for help; the demon hated when he showed signs of weakness or ineptitude. When the demon eventually tired of watching him struggle, it reached down and pulled him up by his waist itself, those nails digging into his tender, bare skin before it set him down in its lap. Ryou’s heart squeezed in his chest, but he went limp, allowing his body to be positioned however the demon pleased.

Ryou ended up sitting on one of the demon’s legs, his bare hole pressed up against the cool fabric of its pants. From where his head rested on its chest, he could feel its firm stomach move with steady breaths and soak in its familiar, comforting scent. He could see its face up close—Bakura’s pale, pointed face. Ryou’s humiliation over his nakedness and having the demon's name etched onto his ass abated somewhat as he stretched out, body lax, and allowed the demon’s aroma to soothe his frazzled nerves.

Being held in such a powerful being’s arms, safe and protected, felt so good Ryou ached for more. A heat curled in his stomach, sharp and viscous, and with it came the familiar pang of self-hatred he always felt in Bakura’s presence.

“Hello,” the demon purred, its nails mussing up Ryou’s hair. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

“Yes, master,” Ryou exhaled under his breath, and tried not to preen.

He couldn’t help the pleasure that churned beneath his ribcage, blooming outwards to the tips of his fingers and toes. It had been so long since he’d been touched. As he was kept separately from the rest of his friends—one of the ‘privileges’ that came with being the demon’s special prisoner—he hadn’t made physical contact with another person since he’d been taken to the palace. There _were_ people about, mostly Betas who the demon had taken on who elected to be slaves rather than inhabit the lawless desert beyond its palace, but none of them were allowed to interact with Ryou beyond bringing him his daily meals. Besides, they probably despised him for his position.

“Stop thinking so loud,” the demon reprimanded him, flicking Ryou’s forehead gently. “You’ll give me a headache by proxy. You’re in the presence of your master—the only thing you should be thinking about is me.”

“But I am thinking about you, master,” Ryou answered. The harsh critique drew the words from his lips, rendered him submissive and desperate to please.

The demon raised a brow, then let out a rough laugh. “Wise. I raised you well.”

Ryou grimaced at the reminder. When the demon’s mouth twitched in irritation, he schooled his expression into something appropriately meek and managed, “Yes, and—and thank you, master. Really.”

The demon didn’t offer further retort. Instead, it said, changing the subject, “So what do you think your new job is, pet? You must be quite curious at this point, since I haven’t told you anything and you’re wearing such a nice outfit.”

Ryou’s stomach turned again. Did the demon expect him to know, or did it just want to watch him flounder in its presence? “I’m not sure,” he said at last, honestly. Then, a wave of anxiety rising in his chest, he tried, “I thought maybe to prove my inferiority to you, master. As a sort of joke.”

Mouth spreading into a grin, the demon barked out another laugh. “‘Prove’ your inferiority? That would be a pointless exercise. I think it’s rather obvious who between us is in control; there's nothing to prove.”

Ryou shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks going hot. He hated when the demon belittled him like this, but he’d gambled on an answer and lost—he had brought the humiliation upon himself this time. “You’re right,” he mumbled, eyes cast downwards. “I’m sorry.”

The demon ran its fingers through Ryou’s hair. “Think, pet,” it urged. “Surely you’re not so dull that you don’t already know. If you deny it you’re only lying to yourself.”

Ryou swallowed. If the demon wasn’t attempting to put him in his place or to demean him for its own amusement, then perhaps it was being serious. The correct answer was also the obvious one; the answer he’d known from the beginning, the one he’d been trying to avoid. Denying it any further at this point would be pointless.

If the demon was being serious, then there was only one real explanation.

A sense of deathly calm set upon him, then; a calm born from reconciliation. “You want me to be yours,” Ryou answered, his eyes wide as he peered up at the demon’s face. “That’s why.”

The demon’s grin grew, its teeth sharp and gleaming. “You’re already mine,” it said. “Be a little more specific, would you?”

Maintaining their eye contact, Ryou swallowed, and said, “You want to claim me as your Omega by mating me.”

“Correct,” the demon said, its fingers sliding from where they were threaded in his hair to graze over his cheek. Its other arm twisted around his waist, nails resting on his belly. “So get to work.”

Ryou’s chest constricted, and—like a dam—the calm broke, and gave way to white hot fear. “No,” he whimpered, shaking his head. His whole body trembled—he tried to scramble out of the demon’s lap, but its arm held him fast. “Bakura, you can’t—let me go! I—I do everything you ask, I play your fucking game, I call you master, I obey you, but I—you can’t make me—”

The demon’s eyes slitted in anger. “Enough,” it hissed. Its grip on his arm tightened. “If I wanted to, I could slaughter you in a second. Don’t misjudge me, pet—you can think of me as ‘Bakura’ if you’d like, but that’s only part of what I am. My sentimental attachment to you is not so great that I wouldn’t do it.”

Ryou continued to struggle, his legs thrashing out, aiming to hit the demon as hard as he could. Though he knew the difference in strength was too great for him to escape, he continued to kick and punch and wriggle as hard as he could. It was too late to give in now—there was a good chance the demon would kill him no matter what followed, given his previous defiance.

“Landlord,” the demon seethed, and pulled his hand from Ryou’s face to grasp both of his wrists in one large hand. “I grow tired of your insolence. If you don’t stop testing my patience, I really will kill you and just fuck your goddamned corpse.”

“Then go ahead, kill me,” Ryou breathed out, tears welling in his eyes, his chest heaving with exertion. “Please. I’d rather die.”

The demon’s gaze flitted over his body. A long moment passed, and then it bared its dripping teeth. “No,” it spat, and, grip slipping from Ryou’s hips to the curve of his ass, it pulled the small Omega into his chest and crushed their lips together.

Ryou’s eyes widened, his tensed knees buckling under him as the demon continued to kiss him, undeterred by his lack of response. If it weren't for the strong arm holding him up, he would have collapsed. He was supposed to bite down and break the demon’s flesh, supposed to run as far and as fast as he could, but instead he stayed frozen in place; no matter how much he pleaded with his body, his muscle refused to move.

He was an unmated Omega; the demon was a powerful creature who wanted him. The demon before him now was only just human enough to be called an Alpha, despite its intense scent, and yet the thought of allowing anyone else to fuck him made Ryou recoil now. Despite its monstrous nature—or perhaps because of it—Ryou’s body craved its knot.

Ryou let out an unwilling moan, and his lips parted under the demon’s. Taking advantage of his newfound access, Bakura licked into his mouth. It was every bit the predator it appeared, kissing him as if trying to swallow him whole, and the way it kneaded his ass in its broad palm only made Ryou feel more at its mercy. If it wanted, it could squeeze him to death.

Thighs squeezed together, Ryou realised in disgust that he was getting wet—from being violated and abused, used as a toy—and his cunt throbbed as he rocked unwittingly against the demon’s chest.

“See, pet,” the demon murmured against his lips. “It’s so much better when you don’t resist.”

Ryou reached his arms out to wrap around its shoulders. Without saying a word, he closed the gap between their mouths with bruising force, his eyes slipping shut as he gave into the violent kiss. His gut roiled with shame.

Huffing out a low groan, the demon sank his teeth into his lower lip, so hard it almost drew blood. In one harsh movement it reclined back in the throne, pulling Ryou into him and forcing him to straddle his thighs properly. It was so much bigger than him now, cradling Ryou’s whole body easily. His bare pussy was snug against the growing bulge in its jeans, and the friction was so good. Even now that it was only half hard Ryou could tell that the demon’s cock was much larger than any of the toys he’d ever experimented with during his heats before. That was only natural—he’d seen what Zorc in its dragon form looked like. And though this incarnation took after Bakura in most ways, Ryou knew the spirit had been well endowed even when he had been human.

The demon’s mouth broke away from his, lips trailing down to suck hard at his neck above where the collar sat. Ryou could already tell the marks he was leaving would be black. Its hips rocked up to meet Ryou’s, jeans chafing painfully against his cunt, but even the pain made him wetter, more eager to get its hardening cock inside him. He couldn’t help it—being touched and held after so long was addictive.

“You’re hurting me,” Ryou mumbled anyways, his nimble hands slipping between them to fumble with the demon’s zipper. “Stop for a minute to let me do this properly.”

Tail twitching from where it was laid across the arm of the throne, the demon sat back and allowed him to undo its pants. Its pupils were slitted like some kind of snake, dull red eyes half-lidded as it watched him work.

When Ryou succeeded in undoing the zipper and freeing its erection from its confines, his eyes widened. He had been right: the demon’s hard, swollen cock was huge. It was a large creature to begin with—Ryou barely made it up to its chest—so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but he hadn’t realised what that would actually look like up close. Ryou’s body was already slender even by human standards; compared to the demon, he was tiny. Trying to fit that thing past his entrance would practically split him in half.

“It’s not going to fit,” Ryou breathed out, apprehension bubbling in his throat. His gaze darted between the demon’s face and the swell of its thick shaft. “It’s not physically possible. It—you’ll break me.”

The demon’s sharp nails dug into his ass, hard enough to draw blood. “Stop complaining,” it ordered him, its voice hoarse. “If you don’t, I’ll bend you over the throne and take you by force. ”

Ryou had known both Bakura and the monster he had become for long enough to gauge that the demon was serious. If he tried to run away again, the brutal fucking he’d receive once caught would undoubtedly be a thousand times more painful out of sheer spite. He had no escape from this.

“Hurry up,” the demon growled. “ _Pet_.”

Ryou pushed himself up until he was standing, his thighs trembling. He positioned the cock’s bulbous head at his entrance, and it rubbed against his folds as he began to lower himself down onto the shaft, making his body quiver even more. Then, he halted, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Slick dripped down his thighs, but even with how wet he was it was too big.

There was no way—

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” the demon said impatiently, and squeezed down on his waist with both of his large, clawed hands.

Panicked, Ryou cried, “No, stop—!”

Ignoring him, the demon pushed his hips, and sank him down on its cock. The first stretch was excruciatingly painful, and it burned, ripping Ryou open from the inside. The length was so thick he felt like his cunt was going to rip in half. His knees buckled under him and gave out, forcing him to sink further down on the shaft, supported only by the demon’s harsh grip.

Ryou couldn’t even scream; all the wind had been knocked out of him, his breath stolen straight from his lungs. “Ah,” he finally whimpered, in shock, his eyes brimming with tears. The noise sounded garbled and inhuman even to his own ears. “ _Ow_.”

His whole body limp, all Ryou could do was try to inhale and exhale as his vision blurred, his lids squeezed shut. He felt so lightheaded, feverish; his head ached and moisture dripped down his cheeks. When he tried to open his eyes again after some time had gone by, he could make out that his belly was awfully distended, bulging where the demon’s cock was buried inside him. The sight fascinated and horrified him—entranced, he raised one weak hand to rub over the lump. Under his palm it was hard and taut, hot to the touch.

The demon’s face twisted in pleasure, its thick fingers digging into Ryou’s hips. “Landlord,” it huffed at last, in Bakura's high, scratchy voice. “You’re so damn tight.”

Ryou sucked in a pained breath when the demon shifted. Its cock stirred up his insides even with the subtle movement, and more tears rolled past his lids, unbidden. “Master,” he sobbed weakly, unable to do anything but cry, and let his head loll forward to rest on its chest. “It hurts.”

One hand still curled around his waist, the demon grasped his chin, pulling his wet face away from its skin. “You’ll get used to it,” it said, its breath fanning hot against the bridge of Ryou’s nose. “Your body is already adapting—look how much you’ve loosened up, pet.”

His chest still heaving with shuddering breaths, Ryou looked down to where they were connected, the demon’s cock buried deep inside him. What it had told him was true: his cunt had swallowed up another inch without him even noticing. When the demon sat still like this and allowed him to get used to its length, the awful stretch was no longer so painful.

Confused, Ryou rubbed at his swollen eyes, his vision still blurred with tears.“I didn’t—I couldn’t see . . .”

The demon tilted its head and kissed him then, slower and gentler than it ever had before. Its tongue slipped past the seam of his lips and lapped at the inside of his mouth, and—while Ryou was distracted—its hips began to shift, cock sinking deeper into Ryou’s tight hole.

Ryou let out a wounded whine into the demon’s mouth. His cunt was drooling slick onto its shaft, he realised, trying to slick his insides up to accommodate as much of it as he could. His body wanted the demon to fuck him—it was trying to make the fit less uncomfortable for him, and it was _working_ beyond all belief, in spite of their disproportionaliy.

“That’s it, pet,” the demon murmured, and licked a stripe over his warm cheek, lapping up his tears. “You’re a proper Omega bitch—your cunt’s so fucking wet for me, you want this . . .”

“Bakura,” Ryou mewled, hands seeking purchase on the demon’s biceps as he shifted on its cock. “It feels—I’m—”

It was starting to get hot, the slick sounds of the demon moving inside him loud over the harsh huffs of their mingled breath. Ryou’s cocklet, which was still hidden under his panties, stirred. He was feeling it—because it was a good thing, being filled up so completely, stuffed with Alpha cock. It _felt_ good.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah,” the demon said through gritted teeth; it had parsed the thought as soon as it crossed Ryou’s mind. Spurred on, it fucked up into his hole quick and hard, nails slashing through the delicate skin of his back with the force of its jerky movements. “C’mon, move.”

Ryou began to meet the demon’s thrusts with his own, sweat beading on his forehead. Sticky blood dripped from the scratches and trickled down Ryou’s spine, and he let out another pained whimper. Everything hurt—the nails, the cock throbbing in his cunt, the friction of his untouched cocklet rubbing against fabric, the collar constricting his throat—and yet heat was building in his stomach, and the pain felt _good_ , so good he wanted as much of it as he could get.

“ _Master_ ,” he groaned, the walls of his sloppy, stretched out cunt flexing around the demon’s shaft. “I’m so full—'m gonna be so, so full.”

The demon fucked desperately into Ryou's heat. There was nothing Ryou could do but let it have its way—tears of pleasure and pain both dripped down his cheek as he bounced in its lap, allowing Bakura to fuck him until it was satisfied.

"Ryou,” the demon finally hissed, its cock pulsing inside him, outline stilling against his belly, “shit, _landlord_ —”

Its wings shifted behind its back, and then—pulling back slightly, its eyes so dark they were nearly black—it bared its teeth. Without warning, it sank them deep into the junction between Ryou’s neck and shoulder, ripping through his tender flesh, and claimed him as its mate.

Ryou seized up and he let out a distressed squeal, flooded with pain from the sharp teeth digging into his skin. After a moment, the bond was solidified, and the pleasure of being claimed crashed down upon him. It coursed through his battered, bleeding body, melting into the searing agony of the bite, and then it was over. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, Ryou came, wetting his panties with his release.

The demon’s cock flared up inside him, spreading his cunt on its expanding girth, and the first wave of its seed spilled inside him. Its fangs finally withdrew from his neck, and its long, rough tongue licked up the excess blood that dripped from the wound.

They stayed there for a long time, connected. Ryou was pliable, settled in the demon’s lap. His belly swelled with the volume of Bakura’s release, pudging out over his tight panties. Both he and the demon gazed at the bulge, as Bakura’s knot steadily pumped out more to fill him up to their satisfaction. It wouldn’t deflate for a while yet; the first coupling was apparently always intense, and Ryou had no doubt that the demon would exceed a human Alpha’s capacities.

While the remains of Ryou’s climax began to wear off, a deep ache began to set in. The bite on his neck stung, he felt as if he’d been torn in two, and he was so tired and woozy he knew he was on the verge of succumbing to sleep. “Bakura,” he started, bereft of words to explain.

Attuned to its Omega’s exhaustion through the fledgeling bond and the last vestiges of the Ring’s link, the demon unfurled its black, scale-ridden wings, wrapping them around its Omega to keep him pressed to its chest. “Sleep, pet,” the demon said, quietly. “That was only the beginning.”

Faintly, Ryou knew he should probably be more concerned about that, but he was so warm and comfortable held fast in the demon’s embrace that he couldn’t bring himself to care. Breathing in his new Alpha’s comforting scent, he let go of consciousness, and allowed the darkness to overcome him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been so extremely busy, and eventually I realised that I would never finish this chapter, so have an incomplete version to round out this story. Hopefully I will be writing more at some point so stay tuned I suppose and stay healthy.

Ryou let out a soft sigh as he shifted his hips, trying to get the demon’s cock to hit a good spot deep inside him. 

He’d been doing this for the past two hours, bouncing lazily on his master’s cock, trying to find the right rhythm. The leash attached to his collar fastened him to the throne’s back, holding him in place. The demon enjoyed using him this way, keeping him on his lap like a pretty accessory. One of its hands was draped casually over the swell of Ryou’s distended belly; the light stimulation was driving him insane. And while Ryou wasn’t opposed to his master using him like this—he had even managed to make himself come a few times by riding its length as if it were one of his toys—it wasn’t enough to properly satisfy him.

His Alpha was speaking in the background, and Ryou could hear the words, but they dissolved in the air; they sounded like gibberish to his ears. The soupy, moist air made him feel so heady, sweat trickling down his hot skin, and the length buried inside him was _so_ close to being what he needed. That only made his dissatisfaction all the more frustrating. 

“Master,” he implored at last, hoarse. When the demon fell silent, Ryou tipped his head back to gaze up at its face. “ _Please._ ”

The demon’s lips twitched. “Pet,” it said, amused, the hand stroking his bump pausing in its movements. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”

Ryou frowned, eyes flitting to the several hooded servants standing in front of the throne briefly before returning to his mate’s face. His legs were spread wide, drooling, plugged-up cunt in full view of the puppets. But he wasn’t ashamed—the judgement of Bakura’s mindless slaves meant nothing to him. “But they can’t even really see,” he protested. “And—and it’s been so long, and I've been working so hard.”

“Who knew a taste of my cock would make you into such a needy little brat,” the demon teased. Then, its smarmy grin widened, and it continued, “But I must say, had I realised the hormones would make you so vocal about what you wanted I would’ve knocked you up much sooner.”

Cheeks going red, Ryou nibbled at his lip. The demon’s teasing embarrassed him, but he’d been strung along for so long now that the thought of waiting any longer was unfathomable. “I’m begging you, master,” he murmured, gazing up at his Alpha through the thick curtain of his lashes. “I need you.” He slipped one hand down to his bloated stomach to rest atop the demon’s much larger one, thumb tracing its palm. “ _We_ need you.”

The demon’s cock jerked, from where it was buried deep inside him. “I had important plans for today, but you make a compelling argument.”

"Come on, please,” Ryou breathed, bobbing his head, and sank down a little further on the shaft. He still couldn’t fit the entire thing inside him, and especially now that he was pregnant he struggled to take in as much as he wanted, which made being on top like this so difficult. Still, he wanted to impress his master—if it meant getting what he needed, a little struggle was worth it. 

The demon huffed out a sigh. With a flick of its hand, the puppets scattered, heading out through the great double doors to the area of the palace that lay beyond.

Ryou had only been there once, and he hardly remembered any of it; he’d been too shocked at the time to effectively process his surroundings. Now, having been sequestered in his and the demon’s personal chambers for the greater part of a year, he couldn’t imagine what the outside world looked like, nor did he care to. He was perfectly content to stay here in his chambers.

He preened, pleased that the demon had acquiesced. "I'm so happy, master," he purred, nuzzling into the demon's chest. 

The demon's arm wrapped around him. "I knew you would be," he said. "You were built for this."

"Yes," said Ryou, and neither of them spoke for a while longer.


End file.
